Anime High
by SHSLMasterminds Alicia-Alexis
Summary: Anime High is where anything can happen. There will be fights, crushes, breakups, random swearing...and FINESSE SEASON? Rated T for Grell and cursing. (Disclaimer: We don't own any anime or Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukouesei that are being used in the making of this story.)
1. First Day of School!

_**A/N: Hey guys. SHSLMasterminds Alicia-Alexis here! This is our first story on this account but if you want to check us out on our separate accounts, they will be at the end of the story. Now let's get started, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the animes or Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei.**_

_**Note: If you would like for us to include an anime you really love, please PM us at our separate accounts. Thanks!**_

_**Note 2: There will be a lot of cursing in this story! And Monokuma is a female in this one. Monokuma's appearance: Black hair on the right side and white on the left side, red eyes, black and white suit, black and white wedges. She has a busty chest and pale skin. While Monomi is a male will be a male. Monomi's appearance: All pink and white hair, suit, shoes, and fuschia colored eyes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

On a warm August morning, the bus from Anime High went by the houses of Fairy Tail, Akuma no Riddle, Kuroshitsuji, Vampire Knight, D. Gray Man, Hetalia, Diabolik Lovers, Soul Eater, Inu x Boku SS, Baka and Test, and Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei and picked all of them up.

"We have to make one more stop, so bear with me!" The driver informed as they pulled to the house of Alicia and Alexis Davis.

"Girls! Come on!" The driver yelled.

"We ain't riding your bus today!" The twins responded back.

"Why not?"

"Because, Monokuma, we have our own car anyway." They answered as they both got in their Maserati with their school stuff. "Bye, see y'all at school!" They sped off and headed for Anime High.

"That was awkward…" Monokuma muttered. "Anyway, to Anime High we go!" The bus gunned 50 all the way to Anime High.

They all arrived at Anime High, where anything can happen. The bus pulled up next to the twins and parked their bus.

Alexis and Alicia grabbed their school stuff and locks their car doors by using their phones."Hello, freshman." The two sophomores smirked.

"And if you all may ask, Alexis and Alicia are sophomores." Monokuma said as she followed the students off the bus, the smirk from the sophomore's faces being replaced by confusion.

"WHAT?!" Everybody shouted in unison.

"It's true, bitches. Reality check: You guys can't reach our level, even if you tried." Alicia said.

"Suck it." Alexis chimed in, sticking out her tongue.

"The colors are red, gold, and white. The mascot is a tiger. Look at your outfits." Monokuma stated.

All of them were surprised that the girls was wearing a red and white shirt with blue shorts that hits their kneecaps while the boys are wearing the same shirt as the girls but wearing gold pants.

"What about the twins?" Gray asked.

"Anyone above freshman status gets to wear their own clothes." Monomi answered. He was the principal while Monokuma is the assistant principal.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked in utter stupor.

"The hell?" Grell was shocked, and that was just sugar coating it.

"It's true." Alexis said, holding her books.

"Now if you excuse us, we will be getting to class while you guys stand here and start complaining and whining like bitches." Alicia concluded, holding her books.

The twins was wearing black Nikes, skinny jeans, glasses, a Dallas Cowboys jersey, and a button-up shirt tied around their waists. They make their way to the gym. "See ya around, guys!" They said while heading to their side of the gym with the rest of the sophomores.

Everybody sat on the other side of the gym where they, the freshman, would be sitting.

"Look at them sophomores, having a good time." Kaname sighed, feeling slightly jealous.

"They look like they are having the time of their lives, mostly the twins. I would love to fight them…" Natsu chuckled.

"Please don't…" Yui warned, a hint of worry in her voice tone.

"And why not?" Natsu asked in response, all fired up.

"Look behind you, pinky." Yui pointed to the twins.

Natsu turned around and looked at the twins. "You guys heard me…?" He wondered, nervously.

"Yes, we did." Alexis answered.

"A pep rally starts in five minutes. Don't say that again." Alicia said as the two head back to their sophomore side.

Natsu was scared. "Those chicks are tough as nails…."

Lucy sweatdropped. "This will be one hell of a living hell…"

Everybody nodded as the pep rally began to start. On the sophomore side, Alicia and Alexis were talking about dudes.

"Alexis, you know who I have my eyes on?" Alicia inquired to her sister.

"Who?" Alexis wondered in response.

"He is a demon with an ass that really would make the girls say "Dat ass…". You know who I'm talking about right?" Alicia answered with a smile on her face.

"Yes, now hush." Alexis smiled at that comment.

"Welcome, students to a new year at Anime High, where anything can happen." Monomi announced.

"Please, no using magic, weapons, kitchen utensils, or anything else. And no biting girls' necks for blood." Monokuma informed.

The majority of the freshman side groaned.

"Freshman, get used to it." Monomi frowned, looking at the freshmen.

"Now, we will have the nine sophomores do a song by DJ Snake and Lil Jon, "Turn Down For What?". Girls?" Monokuma called out.

"Yes?" The girls asked as they came to the gym floor. Alicia and Alexis were two of them. The other seven were friends of Alicia and Alexis.

"Get into your spots and Monomi will start the music." Monokuma said as all nine took their spots for the song. "Ready?"

"Yeah." The girls answered in unison.

The music starts to play. When the beat comes, they starts to dance like pros.

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!" The girls shouted as they danced in front of the freshman, juniors and seniors.

"They can dance that good?!" Ciel and Alois wondered, impressed.

"Impressive." Tokaku said.

"Wow…" Zero breathed.

As the song ended, the girls did a pose with their snapbacks on.

"And they have swag?!" Lucy, as well as the others, was interested.

"Damn…." Erza and Levy muttered.

"Big hands for the sophomores!" Everybody on the freshman side half clapped while everybody else showed true clapping.

Alicia and Alexis gave the freshman a look and then went back to sit down on their side.

The freshman was spazzed about their performance.

"What did we just watch…?" Claude growled, pissed off.

"Nine sophomores that got swag, dance, and looks…" Mirajane said.

"Freshman year is gonna one hell of a beatdown of a beatdown…" Lizzy said, latching on to Ciel.

"Damn…" America said. "They also said it was…" He trailed off, realizing what he was going to tell them. "FINESSE SEASON."

Everybody gasps. "Seriously?" The whole freshman side gasped at the news the country just gave them.

"Yes!" Alicia and Alexis responded with smiles and laughs as they yelled from the sophomore side.

"Finesse season happens here because everybody has beef with somebody and you really wanna fight them." Monomi said.

"WHAT?!" All the freshman were interested.

"It's true. Everybody will like take their phones out and start recording the fight. Then they be posting it on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, whatever social media websites, and mostly on WorldStar." Alicia said.

"Reality check: You freshman survive our battle royale at the end of the school year, we will give you glory. If not, you will wear the most ridiculous thing next year." Alexis added.

"Which is?" Happy and Carla inquired.

"It's what we sophomores pick out." Alexis and Alicia answered.

"One ticket to a living hell while going to hell, coming up…" Gajeel snarked.

"How about 2 of them?" The twins wondered.

"These 2 are creeping me out…" Erza answered truthfully.

"We sophomores, juniors and seniors won't go hard on you all…..not!" The twins cackled together.

"Oh boy…" Gray and Lyon said. It was at this time Gray and Lyon noticed that several people were speaking at the same time, saying the exact same thing.

"And now as you head to your homeroom, a song will be playing." Monokuma laughed with his famous 'Upupu' laugh.

The seniors walk out on Iggy Azalea's "Fancy".

"I'm so fancy, you already know!" The seniors sang as they walked out.

Up next was the juniors walking out on Rich Homie Quan's "Walk Thru". "I be feeling like the man when I walk thru!" The juniors sang as they all walked out.

Walking out next is the sophomores on Angel Haze's "Werkin Girls". "Money and my money is the only shit I after!" Alexis and Alicia gave a look at the freshman before walking out.

Finally was the freshman walking out on Drake's "Started From the Bottom". They plainly sung, "Started from the bottom, now we here." They walked and head to their homeroom.

When all of the freshman walked into their huge classroom for homeroom, they saw Alicia and Alexis.

"Hey." The twins said.

"Don't 'hey' us! Why are you two here?!", Germany asked with a scowl.

They just laughed. "They didn't tell y'all yet?"

"No, what is it?" Cana asked.

"We two have rights to this classroom and we get to stay in here all year long!" They said, laughing.

Everybody was dumbfounded. "Say what now?!"

"Me and Alicia both run this homeroom with help from our friends." Alexis told them.

"Who are?" Sebastian asked.

The girls pushes Natsu, Levy, Happy, Carla, Lucy, Erza, and Gray to the floor. The twins sits on the teacher's desk. "Our friends: Amy, Cassie, Brooke, Evelyn, Piper, Harper, and Hanna."

"Yo! We is the clique for them twins!" Amy told them while in front of the twins along with the other six girls.

* * *

_**This will be the beginning of a twisted year at Anime High...or will it?**_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Well, we have concluded this chapter of Anime High with a thought. Find out what happens when the freshman sinks into pressure at Anime High.**_

_**With love, HappyGoLuckyAlexis and Mastermind Enoshima Alicia (aka SHSL Masterminds Alicia-Alexis)!**_

_**A/N 3: If you would like to request an anime, put it in the reviews!**_

_**Animes used: Fairy Tail, Akuma no Riddle, Kuroshitsuji, Vampire Knight, D. Gray Man, Hetalia, Diabolik Lovers, Soul Eater, Inu x Boku SS, Baka and Test**_

_**A/N 4: Hey there people. Um, my name is Flash, and I did some editing work on this chapter. Not much significance behind that, all I did was add variety to the words here. So yeah, if you're wondering why it looks this way, now you know.**_

_**A/N 5: We would like to say thanks to flashfire912 for helping us and editing this! Dedication to ya!**_


	2. Hell of A Homeroom

_**A/N - Please read and review! - Alexis and Alicia**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hell of a Homeroom**

"So, in other words….." America began.

"We are stuck in here with you all. Apparently they didn't have nowhere else to put us, so we are stuck with you freshman." Alexis finished for him, facepalming.

"EH?!" Naegi exclaimed, stunned by this news.

"Are you guys for real!?" Lucy added.

"No lie, we are dead on serious." Alexis frowned before looking out the door.

"Oh, moi cherie!" A voice chimed from down the hallway. "Where is the classroom?"

"Here comes bloody France….." England muttered.

"And I thought we were fine…" Ciel shook his head.

France walks in with a bottle of wine and French food.

"Another one…." Alexis deadpanned.

"Oh hello, mademoiselle…." The French country said, walking over to Alexis. "And what is your-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER." Alicia shouted, spraying France with pepper spray.

"Ah, mademoiselle!" France cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

"Damn….." blurted out Lau.

Alicia got up and started at everybody. "Get anywhere near me, my sister, or our squad….." She held up a can of mace in a threatening manner. "Somebody gonna get mace in their face. UNDERSTAND?!"

Everybody nodded and replied, "We understand." They took a seat in a desk as well as the twins and their squad.

A octopus walks into the classroom, wearing a black academic dress, a black tie with a yellow crescent shaped moon, and a small black academic cap with a yellow tassel. "Ah, good morning, class. Student monitor, if you would." He informed, looking at everybody.

"U-Um…." A blue-haired boy stuttered, pointing a gun at the teacher. "Rise!" He stood up with a red-haired boy next to him who was pointing a gun at the octopus.

The rest of the class looked at the two students with an expression of crazy all over their faces.

"Aim." The blue-haired boy calmly said, then shouted, "FIRE!"

The two students started shooting at the teacher.

The teachers started to dodge the balls at Mach 20 speed, making them hit the others after the hit the chalkboard. "'I shall start with attendance. Alexis and Alicia Davis?"

"Here!" Alexis yelled, covering her face.

"Yo!" Alicia yelled.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Here!" Ciel said, hiding behind Sebastian.

"America?"

"Yo, dude!" America replied, flying under the desk.

"Kaname Kuran?"

"H-Here!"

After the two students ran out of ammo, the teacher finally finished the attendance.

"Excellent. No tardies today. Congratulations!" He said, his face going red with a circle.

"Well, damn…." Alexis muttered before sitting back in her seat and so did everybody else.

"By the bloody way…" CIel started.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME?!" Everybody but the two students exclaimed.

"Upupupupu…" Monokuma chuckled, walking in. "This is Koro Sensei, your homeroom teacher for the year." She exclaimed.

"I have a question, principal Monokuma…" Naegi asked.

"Go ahead, Naegi-kun." Monokuma replied.

"Why are you a girl?"

"Upupupu….. my name is not Monokuma. It's Monica. And Monomi is Marcus."

"EH?!" The whole class deadpanned.

"It's true." She replied. "I hate being a guy. It SUCKS."

"Really, Monica? Really?" Marcus was not pleased.

"Hell yeah, Marcus. How was it being a girl?"

The whole class was snapping their fingers and saying 'OH!'

"Stupid and idiotic." He replied to her.

"What was that, sissy boy?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, honey. You honestly don't want to mess with me today…" Monica said, taking out her earrings. "I will beat the livin hell out of you in front of these students." She then put on her Monokuma and pimp rings.

Marcus put on some rings and replied, "Wanna bet?"

"OK, you two!" Koro Sensei said, telling the two to stop fighting before he gets very angry.

"FIGHT!" America exclaimed.

"FIGHT!" The other countries shouted in unison.

Koro Sensei got very angry, making the whole classroom pitch black. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Monica and Marcus…" Koro Sensei growled, his face completely black.

Monica wasn't fazed. Marcus was pale as a ghost.

He goes back to normal. "Do you seriously wanna fight in front of the children?" He asked.

The whole class deadpanned. "What just happened?"

"Koro Sensei gets very angry…." The blue-haired student answered. "And that's why his face went pure black."

"Name, kid?" Alexis asked.

"Nagisa Shiota."

"Welcome to Anime High." She said to him before telling her sister to come over.

"Where anything can happen." Alicia replied, walking over to her sister, them leaving the classroom. "Name?" She then looked at the red-haired boy.

"Karma Akabane." He answered with a smirk.

"Welcome to the freshman/sophomore homeroom."

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"This is your homeroom for the school year." Koro Sensei said.

Nagisa and Karma both sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alicia and her boyfriend Flash were in the auditorium, discussing what song they should sing for homecoming in September.

"What song should we sing for homecoming, baby? 'America's Suitehearts'? 'Partners In Crime'? 'Sugar We're Goin Down?'" Alicia asked.

"Well, we do have a lot of songs in common." Flash replied, thinking for a bit. "For me, it's between the second and third songs you said."

"Huh. I agree with you there."

Flash smiled a bit. "I know you do, dear." He said, pecking his girlfriend's cheek.

Alicia blushed a bit. "Anyway, you wanna come over to my house later? We need to discuss homecoming together."

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Homecoming? Since when did that become a concern?"

Alicia just outright facepalmed. "We have homecoming in like 2 weeks."

He just thought about that for a second. 'Homecoming in two weeks...well crap.'

"Let's see. We either singing 'Partners In Crime' or Sugar Were Goin Down."

"I don't see the problem with a duet, dear." Flash shrugged his shoulders, just rolling with this. The thing was, he didn't know what he was going to do for homecoming. That's...honestly the truth here.

Alicia laughed and grinned.

"There's just a couple things I wanna know first...my memory's kinda shoddy about things here, to be completely fair." Flash admitted.

"Ask me anything, dear." Alicia looked at him. "I'll answer to the best of my ability."

He nodded. "Alright. First thing's first, there's someone in particular who I know is going to also want to play at homecoming. I take it you've met an...uh...crap, what's her name?"

"Ibuki Mioda."

"Right, her." Flash realized. "What's the plan there?"

"I haven't seen her around….." She sweatdropped.

"So she's not here? Then where could she be?" Flash wondered. "I thought that since Naegi was here, she would be as well."

Alicia shrugged and pulled out her phone. "I gotta scroll through my damn song list…."

Something just didn't add up here for Flash. Why wasn't Ibuki here, but he remembered her name vaguely? This whole thing just seemed odd to him.

"Actually, I think Hinata told me that Ibuki was in the music room…." Alicia replied, getting up.

"Oh, oh? Is someone talking about Ibuki?" A voice rang out in the auditorium. Flash then remembered, that he only knew one girl that spoke in third person. Yup, she was there, entering through the doors behind them.

"Yo Ibuki!" Alicia happily exclaimed.

"Alicia-chan! Hey!" Ibuki happily exclaimed, then noticed Flash. "Hey...is that your, you know, lover?"

Alicia nodded. "Yes, he is. My precious but cute boyfriend."

"Yeah, what would I do without her? I'd be lost despite being here…" Then Flash realized something. He didn't know how long he's attended Anime High for.

Alicia grinned and winked at her boyfriend. "You've been here for a week, sweetie."

"A-A week?" Flash wondered. "I do recall seeing this place before, and being here like, two days ago as normal, but...I think I'm remembering. Yeah, that's right."

"Sounds like someone's been bopped on the head more than once." Ibuki suggested, not meaning any harm.

"True, true. Anything else you want meet to tell you about, dear?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"I want to confirm something. Was it true I was brought to the nurse's office upon entering?" Flash inquired.

"Good question…" Alicia wondered, thinking for a bit.

"Ibuki remembers." The musician suddenly said. "You touched the door at the entrance and then you lost feeling in your legs."

Flash was shocked to hear this. "I-I lost feeling in my legs?"

"Indeed you did." Alicia replied.

"Mhm. Ibuki remembered that you came here, Flash-chan. Alicia-chan was waiting by the door for you, and when you touched it, you got all dizzy and conked out." The musician explained.

"But...that's not...I think I would remember that." Flash countered, not really sure about this.

_'Even though he can't remember that, I still love him.'_ Alicia thought.

"Obviously, I know I love Alicia. I still do. But why did I have a dizzy spell when I touched the door?" Flash asked.

Ibuki just shrugged. "Why not ask Mikan-chan? She took you to the nurse's office when you had your fallout. Ibuki's sure she can help you."

Alicia agreed with Ibuki on that one. "Ibuki's right, dear."

"Okay, here's the plan. Ibuki, arrange a meeting with myself and Mikan during lunch. I wanna know what's going on here." Flash stated. "Dear, we're gonna figure out what to do during homecoming."

"Got it!" Ibuki answered, running out to go talk to Mikan.

Alicia smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

And he hugged back. "Yeah. I'll worry about my memory loss on my own time."

"Right now, we go homecoming to worry about."

He nodded, resuming the discussion about homecoming with her.

"I think I might open up with Evanescence's 'Weight of the World'." Alicia suggested.

He nodded. "Considering Linkin Park's 'Castle of Glass' or Heaven's Basement 'Nothing Left To Lose'." Flash added.

"Them we finish with a duet."

"Which is our theme, right?"

"Hell yeah. You already know it's 'Partners in Crime'."

Flash nodded again. "Now that, I remember clear as day."

"I know you do. I actually got permission from Monica to let us rehearse during our classes." Alicia added.

"Really now?" Flash smirked. _'Maybe I can use that time to investigate my memory loss.'_

"Hell yeah! Me and Monica cool."

Oh Flash knew that Monica and Alicia were on good terms. "Isn't this lunch time already?" He wondered. "I think I lost track of time."

"In 5 minutes." Alicia said, checking her phone. "I actually brought my own lunch."

"Think we should go now or wait till then?" He inquired.

"Like hell I'm fucking waiting. Let's go!" She smirked, grabbing her own lunch. "I already gotta come back in here to rehearse after lunch."

He smirked, and let Alicia lead the way.

Alicia headed in the hallway and then took off to the lunchroom which was not far from where they were. She then looked inside. "Nobody's here…."

Flash looked around the lunchroom to see she was right. "That's odd…"

"Well, whatever. Let's sit somewhere quiet." She said, walking in the lunchroom and looking around.

Flash allowed Alicia to lead the way, but unknown to Alicia, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, but didn't pay it much mind.

Alicia then found a table for the two of them near the window and sat down. "Finally…" She breathed.

"Yeah." He smiled, then saw Mikan wandering around the lunchroom, looking for Flash.

Alicia them looked at the nurse and waved at her. "Hey Tsumiki!"

She blinked upon hearing her name, but then waved back and came over to where they were._ 'Now maybe I can get some answers.'_ Flash thought.

"Need anything, Mikan?" Alicia asked.

"I, um...just heard from Ibuki that Flash wanted to speak to me." She answered.

Alicia nodded. "That's true."

"Yeah Mikan. What happened when I passed out?" Flash asked.

The nurse was silent for a minute, then answered, "Well, when you first got here, you um...went for the door, then you started to have a dizzy spell. Then your legs gave out and you, you fell."

Flash nodded. "What happened after that?"

"I rushed you to the nurse's office right away and tried to get you woken up. You were out for a little while."

_'Well damn.'_ Alicia thought.

"Define, 'a little while' for me, Mikan." Flash requested.

"Uh...about...a few hours." She answered.

Alicia looked away with a surprised expression on her face.

Flash was just as stunned. "A few!?"

Mikan cried. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Alicia just sweatdropped.

"A-Anyway…" Flash trailed off. "can we just ask one last thing? Do you know why I passed out?"

Mikan shook her head. "I'm sorry...I don't know why."

_'One thing better left unanswered.'_ Alicia thought, checking her watch. _'Shit…...'_ She then grabbed her lunch and got up.

Flash just sat there, still in a daze from hearing that news.

Alicia snapped her fingers in front of Flash's face. "Oi, we better move out of here."

He just nodded, and got up.

Alicia then ran out of the lunchroom and them back to the auditorium.

Flash just darted off after her, and Mikan just went back to the nurse's office.

* * *

(Alicia: That's done….*sighs*

Flash: Still don't recall ever agreeing to this, but whatever. Gives me something to do.

Alicia: Well, at least we got to talk about homecoming. *huggles*

Flash: *huggles back* This'll be fun. Anyway!...I think I'm supposed to say something here.

Alicia: You wanna say anything?

Flash: Uh...I did editing work, as always?

Alicia: *nods* Again, me or Alexis do not own Danganronpa or any other animes that are being used in this story as well as the characters. I don't own Flash either. Flash belongs to flashfire912. I own Monica and Alexis owns Marcus.

Flash: That all?

Alicia: Hell yeah. For Flash and Alexis, this is Alicia saying goodbye and have a despair inducing- I mean hope filled day!)


	3. Leadup to The Big Night

(Alexis: Welp.

Alicia: As soon my bae gets here, I'm cuddling him.

Marcus: Bae! *huggles Alexis*

Alexis: *0.0* Marcus! *blushes* Alicia, please….

Alicia: What you want me to do?

Alexis: Call Nikki, my intern. *drags Marcus and her off screen*

Alicia: Who's Nikki?

Nikki: HAI!~ :D

Alicia: *blinks*

Nikki: You must be Mastermind or Alicia.

Alicia: *nods*

Nikki: Onto Chapter 3! :D

Alicia: OK…)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Leadup to The Big Night**

When everybody was heading into the lunchroom, they saw Alexis and Marcus talking to each other at the lunch table. They all backed up a little.

"What the hell?" Karma said.

"Is she really talking to Marcus?" Togami wondered, blinking.

"Are you legally blind?" Haru said.

"What's up, peeps? Guess who just got out of detention?" A voice was behind them.

"Nagisa?!" Haru exclaimed.

"I brought Makoto and Rei along…."

"Hi, Haru!" Makoto waved.

"Guys, now isn't the time!" Ciel warned, looking at the guys.

Everybody was looking at Alexis and Marcus kissing and they were shocked as hell.

"I love you." Alexis said before looking at a furious Monica

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MARCUS!" Monica yelled, storming into the lunchroom.

"I love you - MONICA?!" Marcus jumped up. "The hell, woman?!"

"Marcus…" Monica exclaimed, grabbing him by his shirt. "You should know this already - WE as staff can't have a love relationship with our students."

"Monica!" He whines.

Alexis is angry. "Monica, if you don't let him go, I will have to get detention."

Monica looked at Alexis with the Monokuma glare, both of her eyes glowing red. "You wanna fight today, BITCH?!"

Everybody else who was outside started to run inside, phones at the ready, and standing on the other side of the cafeteria.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors swung open. "Alexis….." It was her sister.

Everybody was looking at Alicia and Alexis, with tear filled eyes, ran past her sister.

Alicia them grabbed her sister's wrist. "SIt down." She growled.

"You're mad at me, aren't you…" She sits down, crying. "If you wanna hurt me… do it." She begs.

Alicia just slapped her own sister out of nowhere. "You need to stop with your bitch-ass crying! You're a damn sophomore!" She explained. "You need to grow up, sister." She then left the lunchroom, heading back to the auditorium.

"Damn…" Nagisa said.

Alexis held her face before running out of the cafeteria, heading to the girls' restroom, crying on the way.

* * *

Inside the auditorium, Flash was writing things down in a notebook.

Alicia walks back in with regret written all over her face. "Hey, dear."

He saw the regret. "I don't think I wanna know."

"You don't." She sighed deeply and sat down. "What up?"

"I heard from Kazuichi he might have a lead on my memory loss problem. More like he just outright accused someone…" Flash answered.

"Explain." Alicia said, plain as day.

"Kazuichi Souda came to me earlier while you were gone and claimed that Gundam Tanaka had used some sort of magic to erase my memories, and that a side effect of it was that I pass out. He didn't say anything for a motive, Kazuichi just accused him." Flash explained.

Alicia stared at her boyfriend.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He inquired.

Alicia nodded and finally smiled. "Hell yeah I do!"

"If you're thinking he made this all up on his own, then yes, you're right." He smiled as well.

"What's the plan, dear?" Alicia grinned.

"I'm going to investigate this possibility a little, that's what. If I don't find anything the first time, then I'll have every right to suspect Kazuichi of doing something." He answered.

Alicia clapped. "And what if he doesn't admit it?"

"Sweetheart, you let me worry about that. I just need an interrogation room, and I'm good." He stated.

"We don't have an interrogation room-" And then an idea hit Alicia which made her put a smirk on her face.

"Oh." He realized. "I like that look on your face."

"I know you do." She stood up.

"You think Monica could make something on the spot? Like, she could improvise a little." Flash suggested.

"You called?" Monica said, appearing behind the couple.

Flash nodded and explained what he needed to Monica. "Oh, and do you think you could get uh...Kyoko, I think her name is, to help me?"

"I sure can! You can use my office!" Monica then disappeared.

"You think this will work?" He wondered.

"Hell yeah." She replied, grinning like a madman.

"This'll be fun." Flash also grinned, but not like a madman.

"You know where Souda is, right?"

"If he's not busy planning on stalking the princess, then no." He answered.

"I hope he's not…." Alicia replied.

"Yeah." Then he decided to change the subject. "Homecoming this week? Or is it tomorrow night?"

"It's this week but it's on Friday night."

"And today is...Tuesday?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep."

"Then I've got time…" Flash smirked at that. "I'm gonna find the son of a bitch that wiped my memory."

Then an announcement came over on the intercom.

_"Ahem. Attention, Anime High students and staff. This is your principal Monica. This week is Homecoming. Monday was Multiplies Day. Today is Tacky Day. Wednesday is Pajama Day. Thursday is Jock and Nerd Day. And Friday is Homecoming so there will be no classes on that day. Also, Friday night, two of our own students will be performing in the auditorium that night. I can't tell you who they are! Upupupupu! That's all I have for right now! Hope you guys have a hope filled day!"_

The intercom cut off. "Damn." was all Alicia could say.

"Well if it's any consolation, I've got time." Flash stated. "So what now? We go looking for Souda?"

"Hell yeah."

So Flash went out of the auditorium, ready to look for Souda.

Alicia followed shortly behind, her smile fading away bit by bit.

Probably because they had to do this.

Or because Alicia felt something was off when she slapped Alexis.

Yeah, let's go with that.

Alicia then stopped for a moment, her head held down.

"If it's about Lex, dear…" Flash began, not angry at all. Just rather calm.

Alicia nodded, grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Stuff happens like that." He told her with sympathy in his voice.

"I know…." She sighed. "And I know who took your memory."

Flash was about to say something, but then he saw Souda, and Souda saw him.

"Oi. You're Kazuichi Souda?" Alicia said, looking at him.

He didn't answer, and just ran. "Dear, let me get him." Flash said. "I run track...I think."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I know who took your damn memory - Nagito Komaeda."

Flash then watched as Souda got tripped by Ibuki, who just happened to be there at the time.

"Oi, dear!" Alicia stated, an tic mark forming on her head.

"I heard you the first time, Alicia." He soothed.

"Good. Time for me to go Komaeda hunting…." The expression on her face went from sad to hella evil.

"You can see if you can get him talking. I'm gonna see what Souda has to say for himself." Flash gave her a peck on the cheek, and walked over to the mechanic.

"A'ight, dear. " Alicia smiled and ran off to go find the lucky student.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis was still heavily crying until she heard Monomi.

"Alexis?" Monomi said, looking for her.

"Third stall. What?" She sniffled.

She crawls under and saw the crying girl. "I saw what happened…."

"Mind if we go to your office?" She was breaking down.

"Come." And Monomi grabbed Alexis' hands and took her to the office, closing the door behind Alexis. Then, she converts to Marcus.

"Marcus, I-I'm…." She gets to crying again.

"Alexis….." He frowned. "Be right back." He got up and ran past Monica's office and somewhere else in the school.

Alexis kept on crying and crying endlessly unless somebody can hear her.

Monica was wandering the hallways, bored out of her mind.

"Hey, Monica!" Marcus ran past her and into the lounge.

"What's wrong, little bro?"

"Look in my office. Then you know." He said, looking in the fridge.

"Alexis? I know."

"EH?!" He was hella shocked.

She sighed. "It's true."

"What was true?"

"What happened earlier."

"Oh….. I think she needs someone….. to be there….." He frowned.

"Does she want to see Alicia?" She asked.

"NO!" Alexis was still in tears behind the two, shaking. "After that? Hell no!" She turned away.

"But she's your sister!" Monica countered.

"I know that, Monica! I don't wanna talk to her anyway…"

"You don't have much of a choice, Alexis."

"SHUT IT, MONICA!" She yelled loudly, crying. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Alicia then walked in the longue. "Alexis."

"WHAT?!" was her response.

She then put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Please calm down."

"No." She pushes her away.

"Alexis, I don't want you acting like this…" She said, moving towards her.

She, out of nowhere, punched her sister. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALICIA!" She ran out the lounge and ran outside of the school.

Alicia then fell to the ground. "Marcus…." Monica stated.

"Hm?" He muttered, then looks at Alicia. "Nurse's office, stat!"

Monica picked up the knocked out girl and carried her to the nurse's office. "Mikan! You in there?"

The nurse opened the door, confirming she was there.

"Hey." She stated before walking inside with a KO'd Alicia.

Mikan's eyes widened at the sight. "Ah! W-What happened to her?"

"She got knocked out by her own sister." Monica replied, setting Alicia down.

Mikan shakily nodded, then said, "Alright...I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Mikan." Monica said, and left to go find a certain lucky student.

Once Monica left, Mikan then began caring for Alicia like a normal clinic would.

* * *

Inside Monica's office, Flash was sitting across from Souda, a desk lamp on the table they were at. The blinds were shut as the lamp was the only thing on in the room. And yes, the door was closed.

"Got something you wanna tell me?" Flash asked, glaring.

"W-what the hell, man? I'm telling you Gundam's the guilty one!" Souda defended.

"Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be." Flash was not amused. Suddenly, the door opened and a purple haired girl with gloved hands came in. They would both recognize her as Kyoko Kirigiri.

"I've caught up with the details." She plainly informed. "And I can safely say Alicia was telling the truth."

Souda sighed a breath of relief. "Thank god…"

Kyoko placed her hand on the table, a folder in the other. "However, Kazuichi, you're not off the hook yet."

Then suddenly, Monica comes back to her office, out of breath.

"Monica? What is it?" Flash asked.

"It's Alicia. She got knocked out by Alexis." She replied.

"You're kidding me." He frowned, shock in his eyes.

"I'm not kidding. Mikan's treating her as we speak."

"At least she's in good hands…" He forced a faint smile. "Kyoko, stay here with Kazuichi and see what you can get out of him. Monica...you hunting for that kid? You know...Komaeda?"

Monica grinned and then laughed. "I already did."

"Good." Was all Flash said.

"Want me to go get him?" Monica asked.

"No, not yet. I want to embarrass him on Homecoming night." He answered, entering a stage of Tranquil Fury, but no one in the room would notice it.

"You're just like Alicia…" Monica sweatdropped.

"No...I just don't cuss as often." He deadpanned.

"And yet you love her because of that?"

"Partially. The other reason is she's the Yang to my Yin."

"That explains why you two love each other."

"Well duh."

"You wouldn't believe what Alexis said to her…." Monica said, sweatdropping.

"Oh trust me, I can believe it." Flash motioned to Monica that they should step outside so Kyoko could do her thing.

"Anyway, I gotta head to the nurse's office and see how Alicia's holding up." She said, stepping out of the room and ran to the nurse's office.

"Take care." Flash said, heading off for the gym.

* * *

The intercom rang.

_"Attention, all students and staff report to the gym for something very important. Again, all students and staff report to the gym. Thank you!"_ Marcus announced and then cut the intercom off.

"ALEXIS!" Marcus screamed loudly as he saw Alexis about to cut herself with a very sharp knife. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, bastard?!" She had already cut 3 lines on her arms.

"Alicia doesn't want you to do this!" He then talks to Monica on the walkie-talkie. "Monica, you hear me?"

"What? I'm heading to the nurse's office." She replied.

"Come to the lounge! Alexis is trying to act suicidal by cutting herself with a very sharp knife! NOW!" He panicked.

"Bring her to the nurse's office. NOW." She replied, knocking on the door. "Mikan. It's me."

Once again, just like last time, she came to the door. "W-What is it now?"

"How's Alicia holding up?" She asked calmly.

"She's better…" Was how she answered.

Monica breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"W-What's the matter now?" Mikan wondered.

"It's Alicia's sister. She started cutting herself and Marcus is bringing her here right now."

The nurse gasped. "C-Cutting?"

"Sadly yes."

She shuddered and whimpered at the thought, praying to herself that Alexis would be alright and Marcus would be able to get to her in time.

Marcus was dragging Alexis to the nurse's office, who was crying hard. "Hello, Mikan."

Mikan said nothing as she took Alexis from Marcus and brought her inside, tending to the cuts on Alexis's arms.

Alexis looked over at her sister, tears running down her face. "I'm such a damn fool…."

"Marcus. We gotta talk." Monica said, walking outside.

Marcus follows Monica outside. "What?"

"Is everybody in the gym?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering…" Monica sighed, heading towards the gym.

Marcus follows Monica to the gym as well.

Back in the nurse's office…..

Mikan just said nothing still, fixing the cuts on Alexis's arms and wiping the tears from her eyes with some tissues she had on hand.

"T-Thanks….." Alexis muttered.

"Don't mention it…" Mikan replied.

"How is she?"

"S-She should...um...be coming to really soon."

Alicia slowly opened her eyes, holding one of her hands up. "What the fuck happened?"

"A-Alicia…." She looked at her.

Alicia then moved her hand and a bright light hit her eyes. She then looked at her sister and then turned away.

"I should go….." She hides her face.

Alicia said nothing more to her sister.

Alexis got up and accidentally slams the nurse's office door. She heads to the cafeteria for her quiet time.

Alicia them sat up and pulled out her phone. She sighed afterwards and then texted her boyfriend.

* * *

Flash noticed the text message and responded with, _"I'm in the gym. What do you need?"_

_"Come get me. Please."_ She replied back.

He rushed down to the nurse's office, didn't bother knocking, and entered.

"Hey, sweetie.." Alicia said, getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You need me to carry you?" He asked.

She put her glasses on and nodded. "Yes, please."

And Flash did so, bridal style, without even missing a beat.

"I love you." She whispered with a smile.

Flash didn't need to say anything to prove that was right.

* * *

Marcus was making sure that everybody was sitting down and in their right sections. He knows something is off and is now in a daze.

"Marcus." Monica snapped.

"What, woman?" He snapped back.

"Talk to the students."

"Why?"

Monica stepped on his foot. "Bastard…."

"Ow!" He rubbed his foot. "Alexis…"

"Stop worrying about her. She'll be fine."

"The cafeteria….."

Meanwhile, the freshman was bickering, looking at Marcus and Monica, or just waiting.

"What the hell did they mean be come to the damn gym?!" Natsu said, enraged.

"I have no damn idea, but this better be good….." Leon said.

Hinata and Naegi sweatdropped, looking at Monica and Marcus bickering.

"I bet that Monica chick starts fighting that Marcus dude." America said.

Now everybody on the freshman side was talking about a fight between Marcus and Monica.

Monica glared at Marcus. "I got some beef with you from earlier. It still SUCKS to be a guy."

Marcus death glared at Monica. "It SUCKS to be a damn girly girl."

"Honey, I'm not the girly girl type. YOU look like the girly girl type with all that pink and white on!"

"You REALLY wanna go there, Monica? Huh?"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP YOUR DAMN BICKERING AND JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" That was Alexis, who was standing in the gym doors, shaking and yelling.

Everybody on the freshman side looked at Alexis as well as Monica and Marcus.

"Flash. I don't wanna go to the gym…" Alicia said.

"Neither do I." He deadpanned. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"How did it go with Souda?"

"I left him with Kyoko. She'll let me know what she gets."

Alicia nodded. "I see." She looked up at him.

He ruffled her hair a little bit. "Alright, let's get this thing over with."

"A'ight, flirt, you can put me down now." She teased a bit.

And so he did.

Alicia stretched. "Thank you for that, dear." She smiled, heading inside the gym to see Alexis, the whole freshman class, Monica and Marcus staring at her sister.

Flash entered after her. "Now what's the big news?"

"I don't know. But Alexis made everybody shut up."

"That's good." Flash noted, half-heartedly.

Alicia looked at him, sweatdropping.

Alexis and Marcus started to argue loudly until Alexis KO'd him.

"You worthless vice-principal….." She laughed.

Alicia turned around and walked past her boyfriend.

Flash was kinda waiting for this news now.

Monica walked over to Flash. "Can we talk?"

With a sigh, he answered, "Why not?"

Monica walked out into the hallway and looked at Alicia for a bit before turning back to Flash.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I'm actually going to tell you what Marcus was suppose to tell everybody. Friday is Homecoming. So you have no classes that day but there will be a parade and food outside in the courtyard."

"And you want me to tell everyone that?"

"Hell no. They gonna know Friday morning."

"That's good to know."

"That also gives you and Alicia time to rehearse."

Flash kinda figured that out on his own, so he just shrugged and said, "I think I'm gonna look around the gym for a bit."

"You might not wanna do that….Alexis might KO you." Monica said, sweatdropping.

"That is if she catches me." He reassured.

"And catch you she will." She countered.

Marcus finally wakes up and looks around. "The hell?"

Meanwhile, Alexis leaves the gym in a hell and furious state, heading outside of the school.

"I think I'll be fine in a scrap." Flash continued. "Have a little faith…"

"Alright-" Monica said, stopping for a second.

He noticed this, but said nothing as he wanted her to continue.

Monica walked down the hallway. 'That can't be Alicia...' She thought, hearing a piano and somebody's voice. She motioned for Flash to come with her.

And come with her he did.

_"Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without…"_

"Flash, hear that?" Monica asked.

"Yeah."

_"Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go."_

Monica then walked to the auditorium and looked inside. In front of her was Alicia playing the piano.

"Oh my god, she is awesome." Flash whispered.

Alicia paused and looked at Monica and her boyfriend. "YO!"

Monica tensed up and waved.

"Hey there, Alicia." He smirked.

"You heard me singing?" She smirked back.

Monica nodded. "I didn't know you could sing!"

"Monica, honey. I was in my elementary school's chorus when I was in 2nd grade up until the 5th. Then I was in chorus my whole middle school year."

"Interesting to know." Flash commented.

"Why, thank you." She grinned.

Flash then began to think of how the school would feel about his singing.

Alicia then walked towards Flash. "You impressed by my piano skills?"

"Well yeah." He answered truthfully.

She smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Aw…." Monica said. "You two look cute!"

"I know. We get that a lot." Flash told her.

Monica grinned. "I'll leave you two alone." She then ran back to the gym.

"We need to go on a date after Homecoming." Alicia suggested, looking at her boyfriend.

"I don't see why not." He agreed.

She grinned and pulled away. "Should we continue about homecoming or are we good?"

"Yeah, homecoming sounds good."

"Let's see. We've already have our individual songs planned out as well as the duet. We need outfits…." Alicia said, sitting on stage.

"You know I won't be dressed up all nice in something I pick out."

"I know. And you already know that I'm gonna be dressed all in black."

"Looking forward to it."

"I'm looking for to you looking handsome." She winked.

Yeah, Flash was ready for homecoming.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Alexis was curled up in a ball, crying heavily until Monomi appeared in her car.

"Alexis….." She turns into Marcus. "It's okay."

"How will I forgive her, you and Monica for snapping off like that….?" She hugs him tightly, her tears staining his shirt. "I feel like a idiot, a little bitch…" She whimpers, hiding her face in Marcus' chest.

"Look, just calm down and apologize. I forgive you…." He rocks her back and forth, trying to keep her calmed down.

"Thanks, Marcus….." She sniffled after several hours of crying all day. "You're awesome….." She wiped her eyes dry.

"No prob." And they both held each other close….. as 'friends'.

* * *

(Alicia: *cuddles Flash*

Nikki: Welp….

Flash: That was a thing.

Nikki: 0.0 Who are you?

Alexis: That's Flash. *plops on the couch* He is my sister's boyfriend…

Alicia: Who I love so very much….

Alexis: Anyway...Disclaimer remains the same as always - We do not own Danganronpa or any other animes that are being used in this story as well as the characters. We don't own Flash either. Flash belongs to flashfire912. Alicia owns Monica and I own Marcus.

Flash: For the twins, this is Flash saying goodbye and have a good day. *salutes*)


	4. Homecoming

(Alexis: I'm back…. *falls out*.

Alicia: *still cuddling Flash*

Flash: Homecoming chapter?

Alicia: Hellz yeah!

Alexis: Interesting as hell….

Flash: Then let's get it on! :D

Alicia: *BRUH*

Alexis: Yaaaaaaay! :D)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

Marcus was walking Alexis back into the school, holding her close. Alexis was clinging on Marcus like a child.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Ciel said, looking at the hallways.

"Dude!" America exclaimed. "It's like a freaking party!"

"What would Koro Sensi say about this?" Nagisa muttered.

"Whatever this is, they must had did a pretty damn job…." England said.

"You have no classes today, Black Sheep of Europe." Alexis said, still holding Marcus close to her.

"Nobody calls me that!" The Brit said.

"Arthur!~" France was behind him with joy.

"Welcome to Homecoming. Head to the booths, have fun, eat food, take pics, and chill out." Marcus said to all of the freshman.

The freshman went blank. "EH?! NO CLASSES?!" They yelled.

"Yes, now go have fun." And the whole entire school went to the booths and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Alicia was inside the auditorium, eating some food.

Flash was thinking over things. Like, how were they going to do their performances? Just regular old singing, or was it a song and dance?

"Dear? You day dreaming or nah?" Alicia teased.

"I'm just thinking about tonight's performance." He answered.

"Oh yeah, we gotta talk about that."

"We still humiliating Nagito?" He wondered, seriousness in his voice tone. But it was a neutral seriousness.

That put an evil smirk on her face. "Hell yeah."

"Yeah, but the question is how."

"Huh. You got anything?"

"No, not really, aside from calling him out on it."

"Damn…" was all Alicia could say.

"You got anything?"

"I was gonna have Monica bring him in, tied up like the crazy fucking person he is…."

"And still breathing and not stabbed or anything?" Flash raised an eyebrow at that.

Alicia nodded. "She already got him detained."

"Oh thank god...hurting him like that with it involving bloodshed, honestly, would just make me seem like a bad person." Flash admitted.

"Oh wow." Alicia sarcastically said.

"I'm serious, sweetheart." Flash responded. "I'd rather keep him alive and well than alive and barely breathing."

"I know you're serious, dear." She replied.

"But what do you want me to do about it honestly? Do you want me to hit him? Choke him? Whatever the crap you want me to do?" He was honestly at a loss for what to do.

Alicia had a moment and fell over. "BRUH."

And Flash, just let out a sigh. He was quiet for another moment. "Let's just get our performances over with, a'ight?"

"Yeah, before I have another BRUH moment." She replied, drinking some soda.

"Okay then…" He trailed off, drumming his fingers on his knees.

Alicia stood up and yawned. "We starting with mine? Or yours?"

"Ladies first." Flash said that without hesitation.

"Why thank you, sexy." She replied, winking. "Glad I got my phone." She then pulled it out and started to play Evanescence's 'Weight of the World', headbanging to the intro.

He smiled at this, and closed his eyes as he waited for his time to go on.

Alicia kept on headbanging and singing as the song went on. She had a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Marcus?" Alexis said, eating some chips and drinking a soda.

"Yes?" He replies timidly.

"Um…. I-I…."

"Do you want to perform tonight?"

She sparked in her mind. "How did you know?"

"Men's Intuition." He chucked.

"Whatever. But I don't know what I want to do…" She looks down.

"I can help you." He holds her hand.

"You can?" She was smiling.

"I sure can!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Thanks, Marcus!" She hugs him. "You're better than Monica."

"I know I am." And the two continued their conversation for tonight.

* * *

Monica looked out at the audience from backstage. "Huge crowd tonight…."

"Marcus, I'm nervous…." Alexis grips his hand tightly and painfully.

"OW." Marcus said, wincing in pain. "D-Don't worry, you got me."

Monica looked at her little bro and Alexis. "Y'all two ready?"

"BRUH." Alexis had a moment. "Hell yeah."

"Y-yeah…." Marcus grabbed his hand, kissing it like it was no tomorrow.

Monica smirked and walked on stage, clad all in black and white. "Hello, Anime High! Thank you guys for coming back out tonight to see four people perform tonight!" She smiled. "Anybody ready for the first act?"

"Yeah right!" Leon yelled and the whole entire crowd started to rage.

Hinata and Naegi sweatdropped. "Leon….don't try to provoke Monica. Trust me, some of us know what not to do when she's mad as fuck…." Naegi said.

"What is that bitch gonna do anyway? Besides Alexis, Alicia, Marcus and Alicia's boyfriend?" He blurted out loud. He had really crossed the line.

Monica cleared her throat and was now in front of Leon. "Say that again. I FUCKING dare you."

"I say WHATCHA GONNA DO ANYWAY? BESIDES ALEXIS, MARCUS, ALICIA and FLASH?!"

Monica had knocked Leon's lights out. She punched him that hard. "That's what I'll do." She said, getting back on stage.

"Hot damn…." Alexis and Marcus sweatdropped.

Monica turned back to the audience and cleared her throat. "Performing first is Alexis and my little bro, Marcus! Give them a hand as they come on stage!" She said, walking off stage.

Everybody clapped as Alexis and Marcus walked on stage. Alexis was wearing a dress, heels and cap on her head. Marcus was wearing a suit. They looked at each other and Alexis started singing Ashanti's "Never Should Have" loudly.

"_You were all that I wanted_

_I fell in love with all of your heart and your soul_

_From that moment couldn't imagine_

_You ever hurting me or mistreating my love_

_I should have known_

_Rivers of tear drops_

_These sharp pains in my heart_

_If this was the way that you loved_

_You never should have loved me"_

Leon looks at Alexis with a blank expression on his face and so did the whole entire audience.

Naegi and Hinata was surprised.

"_You never should have loved me_

_You never should have touched me_

_You never should have_

_Never should have told me you loved me and you would never leave me._

_'Cause everything that you would do_

_It made me fall in love with you_

_Until you left and you made that mistake_

_Now I can't take you back if I wanted to_

_(Ohh ohh ohh ohh...)_

_Balled up, laying in my bed_

_Thoughts racing through my head_

_How did we start up in love and end up here?_

_You said you loved me and I believed you_

_Seems like you don't even mean what you say._

_Rivers of tear drops,_

_These sharp pains in my heart_

_If this was the way that you loved_

_You never should have loved me"_

Marcus looked at Alexis with astonishment in his eyes, adoring her singing.

"_You never should have loved me_

_You never should have touched me_

_You never should have,_

_Never should have told me you loved me and you would never leave me._

_'Cause everything that you would do_

_It made me fall in love with you_

_Until you left and you made that mistake_

_Now I can't take you back if I wanted to_

_You were all that I wanted_

_I fell in love with you_

_'cause you loved me and I thought that you were ready_

_I thought that we were gonna be a family_

_And if you weren't then you should have let me_

_Keep all my love to give_

_To someone who will"_

Alexis held the 'will' part for several minutes, tears coming out of her eyes. She had passion in that song and she knew it.

"_You never should have loved me_

_You never should have touched me_

_You never should have_

_Never should have told me you loved me and you would never leave me._

_'Cause everything that you would do_

_It made me fall in love with you_

_Until you left and you made that mistake_

_Now I can't take you back if I wanted to_

_(Ohh ohh ohh ohh...)_

_Until you left and you made that mistake_

_Now I can't take you back if I wanted to_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm hmmm."_

Alexis finished her song, tears slowly flooding from her eyes. Everybody started to clap for her until they got quiet for Marcus' song, which was John Legend's "All of Me" loudly.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

Alexis looked at Marcus, smiling and sniffling with her emotional tears.

"_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

Every freshman girl in the audience was crying over Marcus' singing but Monica was having a moment.

"_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh"_

Everybody including the girls was screaming, clapping and crying of Marcus' singing. They then quieted down for the duet of OneRepublic's "Counting Stars" boldly.

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars"_

Everybody was smiling and recording their whole performance.

_I see this life like a swinging vine,_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs,_

_Seek it out and ye shall find._

_Old but I'm not that old_

_Young but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right I'm doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong, we're doing the right thing_

_I could lie couldn't I, couldn't I?_

_Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars"_

Everybody continued to cheer for them, shouting.

"_Baby. I feel her love and_

_I feel it burn down this river every time_

_Hope is our four-letter word make that money watch it burn_

_Old but, I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong, we're doing the right thing_

_I could lie couldn't I, couldn't I?_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars"_

Everybody was surprised at their performance.

"_Oh, take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money watch it burn,_

_Sing in the river the lessons I learned"_

Everybody cheered and clapped as Alexis and Marcus took their bow and walks offstage, Alexis still in tears and Marcus hugging Alexis.

Flash was a bit nervous for his performance. He didn't want to look bad, so he just took a deep breath and swallowed his fears.

"I was soooo nervous…." Alexis breathed, wiping her tears.

Alicia decided to step out for a moment to calm down. "_Calm down…...you can do this, Alicia."_ She thought to herself.

Monica was just trying not to cry. "Good job…."

"Thank you, Monica… sorry for snapping off at you and Alicia the other day….. Marcus helped me…." Alexis said. "Will you take my apology?"

Monica hugged Alexis tightly. "I do…..I think your sister has stage fright…"

"Thanks….." She hugged back. "When I sung my solo, I wanted to cry…. and I did."

She nodded, pulling away. "You and Marcus did excellent. I know Flash is gonna do well, but Alicia…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry…."

"Should Flash go and encourage her?"

"He should….." She sits down.

Monica nodded. "He loves her a lot."

"And that's why she is lucky than me….." She hides her face.

Monica gave Alexis a pat on the back. "You'll find true love one day. Understand?"

Alexis didn't say a word, getting up and walking out.

"Monica…." Marcus said.

"Yes, Marcus?" Monica replied, wiping her face off.

"I think Alexis needs to be alone for a while….." He hugs his little sister. "You okay, little sis?"

"I'm not your little sister…." She mumbled through her tears.

Marcus stood in front of her. "I'm your little bro…." He wipes her tears away. "Don't forget that."

She looks at Marcus and just hugs him, crying her eyes out. "I won't…."

Marcus hugs her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

Alicia was just pacing in the hallway behind the auditorium, nervous.

Flash was also outside, nervous as well.

"H-Hey, d-dear…" Alicia stuttered.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it. I'm just as nervous as you, just I have a really good poker face."

"Honey, I'm hella nervous than you and I can't keep a poker face…."

"Probably why I'm a better poker player." He deadpanned.

"Do you actually play poker?" She deadpanned back.

"A few times whenever the opportunity presents itself."

"I see." She smirked.

"So...who's going first between us?"

"Since I went first in rehearsal, you're going first. _Sexy_." She winked and teased.

"Oh lord almighty…" He sighed, but shrugged. "whatever."

Alicia chuckled. "Good luck." She then walked back inside to where Monica and Marcus were.

Meanwhile, Alexis was walking around the hallways, screaming loudly.

Marcus jumped up, letting go of Monica. "The hell was that?"

"Alexis. I'll go deal with her." Monica replied, getting up and heading to where Alexis was.

"What?" Alexis glared at Monica.

"Alexis. What's wrong?"

"True love is fake." She sat on one of the booths.

"It's not! I know this for myself." Monica stated.

"Like you do. Lucky for my sister, not for my idiot ass." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I do know!" She replied. "Hear me out, ok?"

"Fine…."

Monica sighed. "It all started when I was in high school, just like you. I had a crush on this guy on the archery team."

"And?"

"We fell in love when school was almost out. And then….the greatest event happened that changed my life."

"What?"

"I went into despair and killed him because he was cheating on me….with another girl."

Alexis' eyes widen, got up and almost headed for the exit. "Your shit was pity…" She kicked down the entrance and walked out.

Monica sighed and went back to Marcus. "Marcus….go announce the next act…"

"Fine…." He walked back on stage. "Please give it up for Alicia and her partner, Flash!" He announces, walking off the stage. "Monica, well?"

"It's none of your concern, Marcus…."

"Monica! Look, I'll handle this… so after the performance, ask Alicia about her sister." He walks past her.

"I don't know. Alicia's face looks nervous and she's shaking. Besides, Flash is up."

"Take care of her. I'll take care of Alexis…." He runs out and finds Alexis.

Monica nodded. "Flash, you ready?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He answered.

"Good. You're up!" She replied, trying to calm down Alicia.

He slowly walked up on stage...or rather, he moonwalked up on stage.

Monica sweatdropped.

Well gotta hand it to Flash. The kid has balls.

Touche.

The song he would be doing? 'Nothing Left to Lose' by Heaven's Basement.

BRUH.

I'm serious, he is.

I know.

Well let's get this over with.

"_Cover your eyes, you're not ready to see this,_

_Better to be blind than to try and resist,_

_Say your prayers and cease and desist,_

_We all have secrets!_

_Everyone dies, so what's the meaning in all this?_

_But we have a choice to live on and exist,_

_If you want more, than take it and get pissed,_

_We don't have regrets!_

_I know how it feels, to have nothing left to lose,_

_To burn it all, and be left alone with silence,_

_How it feels, with the anger and the rage (and the rage)_

_Get out, get out, get out, we are defiance."_ He wasn't done yet, but he let the music play for a bit.

Alicia was just completely in shock at her boyfriend's singing.

He resumed shortly after.

"_Pushed to the edge, I can't go any farther,_

_Tear me apart with mechanical murder,_

_Ignorant bliss is a time of disorder,_

_God save the bastards!_

_Nightmares come when I can't open my eyes,_

_Running from the past, I know that I can't hide,_

_I get knocked down shout out to the sky,_

_I got no regrets_

_I know how it feels, to have nothing left to lose,_

_To burn it all, and be left alone with silence,_

_How it feels, with the anger and the rage (and the rage),_

_Get out, get out, get out, we are defiance!"_ Still not done.

Alicia decided to record this.

Wise move. :3

She loves him so much.

"_We don't belong here_

_The sound of a thousand vultures_

_Will drown us out, and confiscate our bones_

_We stand alone._

_We don't belong here_

_The sound of a thousand vultures_

_Will drown us out, and confiscate our bones_

_We stand alone_

_We stand alone_

_We stand alone!_

_I know how it feels, to have nothing left to lose,_

_To burn it all, and be left alone with silence,_

_How it feels, with the anger and the rage (and the rage!)_

_Get out, get out, get out, we are defiance_

_I know how it feels, to have nothing left to lose,_

_To burn it all, and be left alone with silence!_

_How it feels, with the anger and the rage (and the rage!)_

_Get out, get out, get out, we are defiance!"_ He took a breath, let the music play for a bit, and finished with,

"_Say goodbye to the world that we once knew!"_

Alicia grinned and clapped.

The whole freshman class' jaws dropped like 'What the hell we just listen to?'.

"That was something from 2015. AKA, this year." Was his response.

"That's my boyfriend." Alicia smirked.

Marcus teleports back on stage. "Now, give it up for Alicia!" He announces, walking off stage. He then sees Alexis and she hugs him tightly, crying.

Flash then gets off the stage, allowing Alicia to do her thing.

"Well then." Alicia said, getting up. "Let me show this crowd my true potential." She then walked onstage as the intro started to play.

"Is that Alicia?" Hinata asked.

Naegi nodded. "Yeah.."

Alicia was clad all in a black dress, heels and fingerless gloves with a small black rose top hat pinned in her hair. She adjusted her glasses, looking at the crowd with a dark look in her eyes. Then she started to sing.

"_Feels like the weight of the world,_

_Like God in heaven gave me a turn._

_Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you._

_Still in the dark, can you fix me?"_

Alexis looked at her sister's singing, shocked with tears in her eyes.

"_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

_If you love me, then let go of me._

_I won't be held down by who I used to be._

_She's nothing to me." _She then let the music play for a bit, headbanging before singing again.

"_Feels like the weight of the world,_

_Like all my screaming has gone unheard._

_And oh, I know you don't believe in me._

_Safe in the dark, how can you see?"_

Alexis was still crying, her sister's singing making her very emotional. So, she started recording.

"_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

_If you love me, then let go of me._

_I won't be held down by who I used to be." _She then started to headbang before singing that last part.

"_If you love me, then let go of me_

_I won't be held down by who I was_

_If you love me, then let go of me_

_I won't be held down by who I used to be." _She finished, taking a bow and walking off stage.

Alexis can't even look at her sister straight at all. Her face was filled with emotions running left and right.

Marcus walked back on stage. "We would like for Flash and Alicia for their duet song." He announces, walking offstage.

"Sweetheart, you ready?" Alicia asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Maybe. Nevermind, I am." He answered.

She chuckled, holding his hand. "Let's do this." Them the couple walked on stage and turned to the audience, starting to sing.

"_Alicia: You'll never take us alive _

_Flash: We swore that death will do us part _

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_

_Alicia: You'll never take us alive _

_Flash: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners _

_Both: Partners in crime _

_Partners in crime" _

Alexis started to record.

"_Flash: This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_

_I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,_

_Everybody freeze, _

_Alicia: Nobody move, _

_Flash: Put the money in the bag _

_Alicia: Or we will shoot,_

_Both: Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,_

_Alicia: Our paper faces flood the streets,_

_Flash: And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire cause,_

_Alicia: You'll never take us alive _

_Flash: We swore that death will do us part _

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_

_Alicia: You'll never take us alive _

_Flash: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners _

_Both: Partners in crime _

_Partners in crime"_

Alexis continues to record the performance.

"_Flash: Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight, _

_left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight,_

_Alicia: Where we gonna go, _

_Flash: He's got us pinned_

_Alicia: Baby I'm a little scared _

_Flash: Now, don't you quit _

_Both: He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,_

_Alicia: Our paper faces flood the streets,_

_Flash: And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground cause,_

_Alicia: You'll never takes us alive _

_Flash: We swore that death will do us part _

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_

_Alicia: You'll never take us alive _

_Flash: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners _

_Both: Partners in crime _

_Partners in crime" _They then let the music the music play before coming back in.

Alexis was still crying, recording their performance, smiling brightly.

"_Alicia: The skies are black with lead-filled rain, _

_Flash: A morbid painting on display,_

_Both: this is the night the young love died,_

_buried at each others side,_

_Alicia: You never took us alive _

_Both: We swore that death would do us part_

_So now we haunt you in the dark,_

_You never took us alive,_

_we live as ghosts among these streets,_

_lovers and Partners in crime _

_Partners in crime _

_Partners in crime" _They ended the song and took a bow.

Alexis started crying waterfalls at their performance. If only she can apologize to her sister…..

Alicia then walked off stage, looking at Marcus, Monica, and Alexis. "How did we do?"

Marcus smiled. "Amazing."

Alexis talked, choking on her words, still crying. "A-Amazing…." She sniffles.

"Thank you. Oi, sweetie. How we do?"

"I'd say above average...in space!"

Alexis looked away, her tears too uncontrollable to take control of. She then blurted out, "I"M SORRY, ALICIA!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, her voice already broken enough, and falling to her knees, out of breath.

Marcus stared at Alexis with astonishment written all over his face.

"Alexis…." muttered Alicia quietly, her hair covering her eyes.

"W-what?" She looked at her sister.

The older twin then left backstage, walking down the hallway.

Alexis just sat there, feeling like an idiot. "Damn it….." She hid her face, clutching her chest.

Monica looked at Marcus. "You handle Alexis. Flash will handle Alicia."

Marcus nods, picking up Alexis and takes her to the cafeteria.

"Marcus…." Alexis sniffles, looking into his eyes.

"I know you tried…." Marcus wipes her tears away. "I think she needs to be alone for a while."

"I felt so wrong, snapping off at you and Monica, punching Alicia…. I-I…." She hides her face into his chest, crying heavily.

"It's okay, Alexis… Cry if you need to." Marcus rocked her back and forth, singing John Legend's 'You and I' softly in her ear.

Alexis continued to cry her eyes out, clinging to him like a child who was missing his father.

Marcus holds her like he needed to be there for her. "I will never leave nor betray you…" He whispered in her ear.

"Marcus, please don't….." She begged for him not to leave her side.

"I won't." And so Alexis fell asleep in his arms peacefully, her crying ceasing.

* * *

In the hall outside the auditorium, Flash was leaning up against the wall, pleased with what went down.

"Hey dear." Alicia said, standing next to him.

"That was something, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She sighed, looking out the window.

"What's got you down?"

"Alexis."

"How's she holding up?"

"I really don't know…" She replied, holding her head.

He took notice of this. "You sure you alright?"

"I don't know…"

Flash put a hand on Alicia's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeling your forehead to see if you've got a headache or fever or something." He answered.

"I have a major headache…." She sighed.

"Ah." He hugged her. "You'll be alright."

"Alright, my ass."

"No, you're a tough girl, bae. A headache shouldn't slow ya down, and not be able to put you out of commision."

"Out of commission, my fucking ass."

"That's the fire I'm looking for." He smirked.

"Fire you're looking for, my damn ass." She glared.

"No, it's more like pride and awesomeness."

"Naw. It's like tough and fighting, my ass." She fiercely said, looking at him.

"Thanks, that was on the tip of my tongue." He chuckled.

"Whatever." She playfully punched his arm. "Anybody try to beat me up, it's over for them."

"Same deal with me...I think."

She shook her head. "Dear. Leave the damn fighting to me."

"O-okay then. I think I can fight, but I don't recall if I can."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Flash nodded for confirmation's sake.

"I don't believe ya." She replied, a small smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

"I don't believe that you can actually fight."

He thought about that for a second. "No...I recall I can fight, but the memory is just vague."

She sighed and looked out the window again.

The thought of him fighting was just nagging at him. He knew he could fight, but he couldn't just put his finger on it.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, holding her head down. This headache was getting to her.

"It's just...I think I remember me being able to fight." So imagine his surprise when a totally custom keyblade appeared in his hand.

"With a keyblade, sweetie."

"Holy mother of Anri…" He muttered, looking at it. "this thing is totally custom."

"Yeah." Then an idea came to her. "Look at me real quick."

He did so.

"I hope you remember something out of this." She then planted a deep kiss on his lips, closing her eyes.

And he did. Once again, the weak feeling in his knees returned, and he blacked out, the keyblade disappearing.

"Goddamn it, boy." She muttered, picking him up bridal style. "I wonder if Mikan's here…" She then ran down to the nurse's office and kicked on the door a few times. "Mikan?"

As she came to the door, Flash's eyes fluttered open, although slowly and not noticeable.

"He passed out again after I freaking kissed him. What am I gonna do with this boy?"

Mikan noticed that he had come to. "Um...not to be a bother, but I think he's awake."

"I...I had a flashback, dear. I can fight after all."

* * *

(Alicia: *sighs* Flash, can I ask you something?

Flash: Yeah, go ahead.

Alicia: WHAT THE HELL?

Alexis: Pfffft XD

Flash: I told you! This would be hilarious.

Alicia: Hilarious, MY ASS.

Alexis: *dies laughing* Shall we close?

Flash: Yes. Let's.

Alicia: One of y'all do it. I ain't in the mood.

Flash: Alexis?

Alexis: -.- Fine. We don't own any animes or Danganronpa in this story except our characters. Flash belongs to flashfire912, Marcus belongs to your truly, and Monica belongs to Alicia. One more thing: Any lyrics that we used in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners, not us! We should put Attack on Titan in the next chapter… Flash, go to your bae. I'm getting drunk with Marcus… *poofs offscreen*

Flash: I'm planning of fighting gladiators now. :P But I'll do it.

Alicia: *stares at Flash* Stare…..

Flash: I mean it! I'll be with ya.

Alicia: Just as long as you don't act like a fool.

Flash : I won't.

Alicia: *huffs*

Flash: *huggles Alicia and passionately kisses her* I'm honest about it. :3

Alicia: *doesn't flinch* Eh.

Flash: *shrugs*

Alicia: *monotone* For Flash and Alexis, I'm Mastermind saying goodbye and have a despair inducing day.)


End file.
